vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Succubus
|singers = Sweet ANN |producers = Koda-P (producer) * Mooncrafter (illustrator) |links = }} Background One of Sweet ANN's more well known songs that plays with her sassy voice and accent. Lyrics You think that I don't see you when you make those goo-goo eyes? I know your mind doesn't play hard to get. You think that I won't notice it when you gotta turn around? Smooth move, those hands deep in your pockets. God, I love it when the boys stare. It's an everyday for me. I give 'em glances that knock their lights out. And when they get the balls to ask, for a night alone in my room. I show 'em what I'm all about. I'm a ba~~d girl. And if you don't obey then I'll have to resort to ba~~d things. I don't do 'sweet', but I'll rot you to the core. If I let you survive the night, you're gonna beg for more~. You know I'll make your head spin, but you gotta turn it up. I don't go crazy for usual stuff. If you don't get me comfortable, then it's gonna have to hurt. Not me, though, this girl likes it rough. It's all about the leather outfits and a whip that leaves a mark. If you're not up for the challenge, oh well. You're in too far for backing out, so you'll have to learn to like all my methods, or you're in for hell. I'm a ba~~d girl. And if I don't get mine, then I take it myself in ba~~d ways. I don't do 'sweet', but I'll rot you to the core. If you're ready I'll show you things you've never seen before~. [Watch your back, here comes the Succubus.] [She's got her eyes on a new conquest.] [Watch your back, here comes the Succubus.] [She's got you right where she wants and you don't want that.] Listen to the beat, can you feel it pulsing, like the heartbeats of millions? They're all on the hunt for your heart, they're waiting. Don't you know? They're the girls like me~! You think that I don't hear you when you talk behind my back? You're saying I'm just a tease, but I'm not. You bet that I'll just lead you on. It's a bet you're gonna lose. I'll take you on for all you've got, 'Cause it's a game that you don't know, son, and I'm holding all the cards. You might as well just give up on it all. Am I too much for you to take? Am just enough? Hey, when you've decided, just give me a call. I'm a ba~~d girl. And if they don't agree, then they'll learn that they made a ba~~d choice. I don't do 'sweet', but I'll rot you to the core. Go ahead and ask anyone, they'll say that I'm a Ba~~d girl. And if you don't obey then I'll have to resort to ba~~d things. I don't do 'sweet', but I'll rot you to the core. There's a ten mile line and it leads right to my door. If I let you survive the night, you're gonna beg me. You're gonna beg for more~. External links Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring Sweet ANN